Hands
by animeandmangafangirl
Summary: Hands-Warm, comprehensive, capable and lethal. That described Karma's hands well


**It was Karmanami Week so my week to be alive!**

 **Day 4: Hands**

Okuda liked to work on her chemicals after school once a week under supervision of course. When a certain red head caught this info, he made it his duty to accompany her. His excuse is that she should not walk home alone at night. Especially with night fast approaching these days. That is exactly what was happening this night.

Korosensei had to leave early for a meeting with the government. After making sure Okuda had done the more risky parts, he left. Okuda had taken longer than usual her new formula and lost track of time. Karma had to remind her when he noticed the sun was setting.

"Okuda-san, I know it is early, like 5, but the sun is setting." Karma gently reminded her while observing her.

"E-eh?" Okuda said in shock. She quickly glance at the window and saw Karma was indeed right. The sun is already setting. "Ah, sorry Karma-kun, I lost track. I will start cleaning up!" The chemist quickly began jotting some notes before packing them away. She carefully disposed the chemicals while Karma helped with the easier things. Leave the complicated matters to the professional.

By time they are outside of the school gates, the sun had set.

"Oh dear…"

"Don't worry Okuda-san. Come on, let's get you home," Karma grinned.

Okuda shyly smiled and nodded. The two went down the street and headed towards Okuda's house. It was silent during the walk but it was not uncomfortable. They two are just happy to be with each other.

All of a sudden, Karma took Okuda's hand.

"Huh?" Okuda's mind just focused on Karma's larger hand as it gently held her own smaller hand. It was rough with calluses that showed how much effort he put in his assassination training. It was warm and she felt a sense of safety.

Karma pulled her inside a nearby corner store. "Gomen Okuda-san." He grinned while pointing at the sky, it began to rain.

"N-no, i-it's fine." Okuda tried to calm her beating heart. That took her by surprise…

Karma then glanced inside. "I'll buy us an umbrella." He turned to her, "Come on."

Okuda focused on their linked hands before snapping up to face him. She had just processed he was talking to her. Her cheeks turned red as she stuttered, "I-I'll stay out here. W-waiting for you!" Her voice, a tad bit high pitched.

Karma glanced at her, a mixture of confusion and amusement shone in his eyes as he untangled their hands. "You sure?"

Okuda nodded with a tense smile, "Y-yeah!"

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

Okuda relaxed her tense shoulders as she cleared her mind. The chemist took a deep breath to calm her beating heart. "What was that…?"

As she thought about it, she didn't realize an older man walking towards her until he called out to her.

"Excuse me miss?"

Okuda snapped up at the voice, "Yes?" She tensed he was holding an umbrella that covered his face.

"Do you know where this cafe is located at?" He presented her with a business card. "I am a little bit lost and in a rush." He awkwardly chuckled, "Doesn't help that it started to rain out of nowhere. Am I right?" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Y-yeah…" Okuda glanced at the card and tensed as the area was shady and known for drug dealing. "Um…It will be that way," she pointed at the street ahead of them, "And make a left two streets down and take a right. Then keep going until you reach MgRonald and you should be there."

"Thank you," he nodded. He then extended his hand, "As a thank you, why don't I treat you to something at the cafe?"

"Eh?" Okuda was surprised at the question. "N-No, thanks, um, I am going home…uh, I am waiting for a friend."

"Eh? It won't take long." He attempted to take her hand but was interrupted. He hissed at the sudden pain on his wrist.

Karma appeared with a frown as he held the older man's wrist. "Sorry, she's with me." He let go of him. Angry red marks bloomed on the skin. He stepped in front of Okuda.

The man winced in pain and held his bruised wrist to his chest.

"We have to go now, see ya." Karma gave him a final glare before taking Okuda's hand. He opened the newly bought umbrella and covered himself and Okuda from the rain. "Let's go Okuda-san~"

The girl nodded as the two left the man.

It was silent for a moment before Okuda spoke up, "Thank you Karma-kun."

The redhead nodded and gave her a grin, "No problem!"

She smiled gently before glancing at the hand that held hers.

 **I am too lazy to reedit this so here ya go.**


End file.
